peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 May 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-05-04 ; Comments * * Sessions *None Tracklisting *Dick Dale: 'Nitrus (CD-Calling Up Spirits)' (Beggars Banquet) :(JP: 'This man is a god! And to think that the Melody Maker or the NME, forget which one it was, dismissed him as a heavy metal guitarist or something.') However.... *Dick Dale: 'Fever (CD-Calling Up Spirits)' (Beggars Banquet) only a portion played in order to demonstrate Dick's lack of prowess in vocals *Madcarson: 'Stupid (7")' (Kayak) *Jah Warrior: 'Zulu Dub (12")' (Jah Warrior) *Shellac: 'Killers (Compilation CD-The Lounge Ax Defense Relocation Compact Disc)' (Touch And Go) *Fall: '2x4 (LP-Oswald Defence Lawyer)' (Receiver) :(JP: 'Because of changes in my domestic schedules, I'm recording these programmes for BFBS at a slightly different time. This involves me driving straight to the studio and to Dennis from home, which is normally about an hour and fifty minutes.') *Hustlers Of Culture: 'Kickin' Off (CD-Many Styles)' (Wall Of Sound) *Eilert Pilarm: 'Blue Suede Shoes (CD-Greatest Hits)' (Green Pig Production) *Anthony B: 'Fire Pon Rome (12")' (Greensleeves) *Melt-Banana: 'Ten Dollars A Pile (LP-Scratch Or Stitch)' (Skin Graft / Nux Organization) *For Carnation: 'I Wear The Gold (LP-Marshmallows)' (Matador) :(JP: 'It's annoying how often records end just as I'm having a bit of a kind of root around in me nose, having blown it. But there you go, these things have to be done, I suppose.') *Marquees ft. Marvin Gaye with Bo Diddley: 'Wyatt Earp (3x Compilation CD-The Okeh Rhythm & Blues Story: 1949-1957)' (Epic / Okeh / Legacy) *Crownhate Ruin: 'Late Arriving Rock Dudes (CD-Until The Eagle Grins)' (Dischord) *DJ Blaff: 'Dub Ting (12"-Love Taken Over)' (Kickin' Underground Sound) *Television: 'Torn Curtain (CD-Marquee Moon)' (Elektra) *''news - edited out'' *Iyashanti: 'Leaders (split 12" with Louie Culture, Anthony B, Sizzla & Wickerman)' (Greensleeves) :(JP: 'Before the news of course it was Television from 1977...inserted in the programme for no particular reason, but I bet there was some of you out there who thought, "Hey! It's nice to hear this again." This is Amp: perhaps in fifteen years' time, you'll be thinking the same about this....I hope I'm here to play it to you too. Only be 71.') *Amp: 'Merry Go Down (CD-Sirènes)' (Wurlitzer Jukebox) *Cords: 'Dazzling Confetti (CD-Hear! See! Feel! Taste!)' (Cords) *Mav Cacharel: 'Bolingo Ya Yissu (LP-Et Le Groupe Kebo)' (Gefraco) :(JP: 'I was just saying to Dennis that I wish they still made records like that. Perhaps they do, but they never get through to me anyway....still sounds incredible.') *Olivia Tremor Control: 'Curtain Call Pt. 3 (7"-The Giant Day)' (Drug Racer) *Bandulu: 'Running Time (CD-Cornerstone)' (Blanco Y Negro) *Firehouse Five Plus Two: 'Runnin' Wild (LP-The Firehouse Five Story Vol. 3)' (Good Time Jazz) *Sebadoh: 'Whole Hog (Compilation CD-The Lounge Ax Defense Relocation Compact Disc)' (Touch And Go) *Fall: 'Just Waiting (LP-Oswald Defence Lawyer)' (Receiver) *''excerpt from Peel promotional item for the Proms, to which he adds, "Pretentious git!"'' *Spider Net: 'The Sleeper (12")' (No U-Turn) *Charlie McAlister: 'I Thank My Lucky Stars (Compilation 7"-Evading The Devil's Darts)' (Catsup Plate) *Lazer Boy: 'Aye Aye Captain (split 7" with Spare Snare)' (Chute) *Dick Dale: 'Catamount (CD-Calling Up Spirits)' (Beggars Banquet) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-05-04 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:54 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes